


All FUBAR.  Bring Cookies.

by Kayim



Category: Leverage, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fic_promptly prompt: Leverage/The Losers, Eliot & any, a previous meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	All FUBAR.  Bring Cookies.

Hardison wasn't the first computer geek that Eliot had met. A couple of years earlier there had been another one, Jensen somethingorother. Young, like Hardison, and just as cocky. But there had been something else there, Eliot recalled. A cynicism that Hardison had somehow managed to avoid so far.

Eliot hadn't had much interaction with the rest of Jensen's team, but he'd heard stories about them. Clay was infamous in the type of circles that Eliot hung out with, and tales of his team had left Eliot shaking his head in disbelief. Until he'd met them.

And he thought Nathan Ford was a crazy bastard.

He'd managed to come out of Somalia with all of his limbs intact and a semblance of sanity remaining, and had sworn never to think about those losers again.

Until he received a text message.

"Need assist. All FUBAR. Bring cookies."

It wasn't signed, but Eliot knew who it was from.

"Damn you Jensen," he muttered as he shoved open the door to Nate's apartment. He'd been hoping he'd be able to avoid the two teams meeting. Not looking likely anymore.


End file.
